Galaxy Angel Dawn of Huskarl
Galaxy Angel Dawn of Huskarl is a fangame of Galaxy Angel, and is set year 423 (Transbaal Calendar Year). In this game you play as a protangonist known as Huskarl Terra. To download this game, click this link. Plot Year 423, planet Transbaal is getting attacked by the enemies. Even other planets are getting attacked. A hero named "Huskarl" was emerged and came to destroy those enemies and restore the peace of all the planets. While Huskarl became the pilot, he wonders is he able to restore the peace of the entire galaxy. Gameplay In this game, you'll take control any one of the Emblem Frames. The objective is to destroy enemies and enemy boss that will attack you, then proceed to next area. The higher the difficulty you'll play, the more stronger the enemies and bosses you'll deal with. Collect a circle icon with letter P Power Up to increase your firing power. The successive powerup adds third shot. If your power level is greater than 4, the power of SPECIAL WEAPON will even become powerful. After your firing power reaches level 5, there will be shown text "Power Stock". If Power Stock reached 0, you will have your firing power decreased. Certain enemies also drop the Power Up. Medals give you score points. The higher difficulty, the more score points you receive. Every enemy destroyed, it drops a medal. Each enemy drops a different medal, medium or large enemies drop a lot of medals. Here are default controls. Press Z to fire. Hold X to increase SP. Press C to change shot direction. Hold V to change ship speed. You may change these controls' trigger if you want. Go to option in title screen and select Configure Control to change them. In Configure Control section, select "Default Controls" to reset all the controls' trigger to normal. HP bar on bottom shows how many your hit points were. If your HP is empty, you will be destroyed. After it, you should try again. SP bar on bottom shows how many your energy points were. Releasing X key when your SP bar is 50%, you will fire Super Shot. If your SP bar is full, you will fire SPECIAL WEAPON. Emblem Frames You can select any one of the Emblem Frames. Every Emblem Frame fires the same basic shot and Super Shot, but has a different secondary shot and third shot type. If your fire power is over 2, it will add secondary shots. If you hold V key, it will change third shot's mode to 2nd mode. Areas and Bosses When initial area 1, 8 or 15 is clear, you'll enter the random area (Random area 2 to 6 in chapter 1, random area 9 to 13 in chapter 2 and random area 16 to 21 in chapter 3), then enter the final area. Every area has a unique boss, most bosses have a alternate mode upon death e.g. before the boss dies, it may detach one of its all parts, transforming it into the robot or the war machine. (Note that Area 11's boss Radar Remunzer doesn't detach one of its all parts, but transforms its entire self.) When the boss dies, it may drop a lot of medals. External Link Galaxy Angel Dawn of Huskarl download link Category:Video Games Category:Related Games